kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Josh Morrow
Joshua "Josh" Morrow is the main character of Kamen Rider Echo Demon. For a long time called "boy" by Hibiki, as he was apprenticed by him. By the end of the season, Hibiki him called by name. Josh met Hibiki on the way to the memorial service before the high school entrance exam, only to confront the Ictinike. He was interested ever since. After graduating from junior high school, he enrolled in the same high school & class as Brooke & Diana Fairchild. He would come to know the secret of the "FIERCE", because Hibiki said he is not willing to disciple, & did not have the feeling that he could after thinking he could do something else, "Flores" he only work part-time in the days with no activity. He had begun training with the introduction of Ken Fletcher, who also wanted to be a Demon. He finally succeeded in apprenticeship under Hibiki. Hibiki had them compete with each other to decide which of them Hibiki would take under his wing. Becoming a Demon can only be learned through training with Hibiki, defeating the Makamou. Eventually, Josh realized that being a Demon was not for him. He also quit his part-time job, aiming to be a doctor. After that, he had communication with FIERCE, only to reunite with two Demons (Ken & Hibiki) a year later. He was training to be a doctor with knowledge of the courage & training obtained when he was an apprentice. He was able to reconcile with Ken finally, a new teacher-student relationship in the rest of his life with Hibiki. Forms Sometime during the series, Josh was able to assume the form of Kamen Rider Echo Demon with the help of the Disc Animals Demon *'Height': 222cm *'Weight': 156kg *'Punching Power': 20t *'Kicking Power': 40t *'Maximum Jump Height': 75m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m/3s In this form, Echo Demon is a purple demon. This is his basic form & the easiest form for him to reach. To become this form, Echo Demon simply needs to tap his tuning fork against a solid surface, the vibrations from the fork causing his body to be engulfed in a fiery purple aura. Echo Demon also gains a second "demon face" which is a crest that forms on his forehead. Unlike most Kamen Riders, Echo Demon does not wear a suit, rather his demon form is his true form. Armed *'Height': 233cm *'Weight': 168kg *'Punching Power': 40t *'Kicking Power': 80t *'Maximum Jump Height': 100m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m/1s The third & final form Echo Demon was able to reach is known as Armed Echo Demon. Unlike Crimson Form that simply changes colors, the armor equipments effects here are much greater. To reach this form, Echo Demon must use the Armed Saber, the Armed Saber also serves as a weapon in this form. When intiating the call Echo Demon automatically assumes Crimson Form. Then,Echo Demon calls upon the power of the Disc Animals to fuse with him, each becoming armored for his form. Finally, his demon face is covered with a samurai like shield & his horms expand a bit. Echo Demon is able to destroy most lower level Makamou with little to no effort in this form. See Also *Asumu Adachi - Kamen Rider Hibiki counterpart at Kamen Rider Wiki Category:Kamen Rider Echo Demon Category:Allies Category:Temporary Riders Category:Civilians Category:Echo Demon Riders